POPGOES ARCADE
Were you looking for POPGOES, POPGOES 2, Popgoes the Weasel, Popgoes' Pizza, Encore or perhaps the Plastic Grave. POPGOES ARCADE was an April Fools joke set up by Kane Carter and the POPGOES Team. ARCADE is a canon game connecting to the POPGOES storyline. ARCADE is a POPGOES parody of FNaF World. Summary Gameplay The gameplay is basically like FNaF World. There is a normal ending and there is a secret ending involving the Blackrabbit. The normal ending is an ending where you can go through all the normal things in the arcade game and defeating King Cultivate. The secret ending, or called by some fans the '''SAVE BONNIE' ending. There are different shops through the map, the shops are run by the four main animatronics of POPGOES. Each shop offers the same items for different prices. The items are Pizza, Microphone and Healing. There are coins for the player to collect around the map. Each found randomly around the map, in a well and when defeating an enemy, you get rewarded with a certain amount of coins. Near shops are 3D-Printers, which act like save points. Enemies can attack the player suddenly; if the player doesn't react in time, the enemy can keep attacking the player until they get a game over screen. Stronger enemies usually have much more health and more attack power. Items These items can be purchased in Shops around the map. Enemy List Normal Enemies * Dug, a dog and is a reference to Nikson's Doug the Dog from Those Nights at Rachel's and Dug the Dog from BFPFilms424's The Return to Freddy's 2. * Maplip, a multi-headed flower. * Toadallee, is a play-on-words on the syllables of Totally. * Stumped, is a mutant wooden stump. * Tester, a electrical-tailed monkey and is a reference to Emil Macko's Chester the Chimpanzee from Five Nights at Candy's. * BeeBee, which is a bee and is also a reference to Balloon Boy from FNaF. * Chip, a live chip with code numbers orbiting around it. * Bobby, a clown-like enemy. Bosses * Dumpty, a boss or also known as the bridge guard. He is the guard of the castle. He also references Flumpty Bumpty from One Night at Flumpty's. * King Cultivate, the final boss for the normal ending. The word Cultivate may reference farmers and harvesters. * Bonnie, is the final boss for the 'SAVE BONNIE' ending. She is a blue bunny head floating over a pile of chopped-off body parts. She is also the Blackrabbit herself. Trivia * Bonnie is a mysterious floating mask with amputated body parts around her. * Bonnie's murder is involved with an axe. * If the player is too slow to react to Bonnie, the Blackrabbit's hand will come out of the arcade screen, just before the game crashes. * POPGOES ARCADE focuses on Bonnie. * There appears to be a dreamcatcher on a tree according to one of the secret dialogues. ** This may reference the Dreamcatcher Animatronics from POPGOES 2. * The most seemingly pointless dialogue talks about a playground being fun. * There is a glitch in which you can get stuck in one of the FNaF 3 minigame maps Gallery Teasers Gjimage-hvqgz8ax.png|POPGOES ARCADE desktop icon. Screenshot_20180122-203553.jpg|POPGOES ARCADE 2 Desktop icon.|link=popgoes.wikia.com/wiki/POPGOES_ARCADE#Teasers Gameplay Popgoesthepuppet.png|The sprite of lines from the Puppet. BloodyHell.png|The fountain filled with blood instead of the usual water. The flowers represent the Blackrabbit's white eyes. Screen_Shot_2016-08-14_at_9.15.48_pm.png|A 3D Printer checkpoint. GardenBoss.png|Final Boss. Category:POPGOES ARCADE Category:POPGOES Category:Minigames Category:Games